Mr. Richard Cole is supported by the grant, in part, to train users on the equipment associated with the video-LM/ Laser Microsurgery TRD. This includes all of the various DIC and fluorescent light microscopes, video cameras, image processing and storage equipment, as well as the laser microsurgery/optical trapping and microinjection/ micromanipulation equipment. The complexity of this equipment requires that the new investigator be supervised until familiar with the use and capabilities of the component. Dissemination of the BMIRR's extensive LM capabilities, and most recently the laser microsurgery/optical trapping component, is achieved mostly through Dr. Rieder's extensive speaking engagements (national and international symposia and workshops) and major publications in highly-visible journals.